<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal I have Become by sleepyhyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795089">Animal I have Become</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo'>sleepyhyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Violence, Other, Werecats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Hyojin meets a cat, or well, he actually has seen it a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin &amp; Lee Changyoon | E-Tion, Kim Hyojin &amp; Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hallonfween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal I have Become</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was partly inspired from this tweet: <a href="https://twitter.com/JELL_422/status/1311639411898023937?s=20">Twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes the phenomenon known as "deja vu," will wash over a person. It can be suffocating, distorting even. Or just a sudden moment of confusion as you try and rack your brain for what's causing this odd feeling. A feeling of hopelessness as though you are lost but it can't be since you are right where you've always been. But also have you been here before? Have seen this thing and if so when? Most people will brush off that feeling and move on but not Hyojin. He likes to get things out in the open and fast. A person who fears the unknown honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recently, things have been strange. Everyday feels the same, just each one thing is usually slightly different. Hyojin isn't that weirded out by it because his days are for me mundane anyways yet a presence is following him. A presence that makes him curious and not fearful somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today like everyday Hyojin takes to tending the start hairs on his head and smiles at his reflection. Outside things haven't cooled down much yet once a gentle breeze runs through the streets he jumps on the opportunity to wear long sleeves. Trudging forward out of his bathroom he glances over the body of his room mate, Changyoon. It's never moving sprawled on their annoying bright blue couch at this time of morning. Hyojin huffs at the display of his stretched out limbs and items thrown to the floor. He'd scold him about it later too, just like always. Now it is certain that nothing is wrong with routine, in fact Hyojin finds it easy. He was a homebody really so the constant schedule left him worry free. Hyojin gets his bag from the kitchen island slinging it around his head and shoulder. Coming to the door and slipping on his shoe as he reaches up blindly attempting to take his keys down off their hook, he nearly hits his head on the door. His keys drop to the ground and his eyes flutter to Changyoon again. The guy is sleeping like the dead. He pockets the keys. Sitting on the floor Hyojin puts on his other shoe standing and stretching high. He puts on his mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the front door he shuts it behind himself slowly, locking it. The day has begun. It's here that Hyojin will feel that uncertain familiarity more often than not. Standing on his steps as an older man sets up his bike to ride down the hill. He lets out a hum, one full of content. One foot down and then the other his foot touches the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meow? Hyojin looks down to a brown cat, a very large cat at that, brushing up to his shin. It's sort of shaggy and has perfectly brushed fur. 'Strange,' he thinks. Cats weren't common here and nobody he knew had outside cats especially he's never seen this one. The cat purrs deep and almost like a growl. Hyojin wasn't really a cat person but this one is very strange and seems quite friendly. Hesitantly, he brings his other foot down to a flat surface. The cat circles his legs now and comes to sit right in front of him. Staring down at it there's no collar on it so it must be a stray. It looks at him blinking languidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me," Hyojin says, feeling himself smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even more odd it turns its head like it's thinking. It stands up and moves away. Hyojin watches as it walks the opposite direction up the hill disappearing. Hyojin guesses, that was his set back for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin nears his job. Making the final steps to the large window, he stands outside for a second to just catch his breath. This little store has brought him many memories he couldn't escape if he tried. Honestly it felt like he had to keep the place running since Minkyun was...an interesting guy. His tendency to get distracted was high as ever and he could be absent a lot, or just hiding in a back room. Hyojin had caught him once sitting behind a few boxes doing nothing being perfectly still. Minkyun was usually never still like that either. Touching his shoulder he didn't even flinch or turn around. Hyojin saw he looked lost somehow. He called his name over and over until he'd finally turned and snapped backed to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, hyo! I'm not myself today..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I can see that and stop calling me hyo you're my boss." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minkyun laughed then and that door came to a close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing is that he wears a mask, certainly not odd with the world condition now yet it's not a new thing. Since the day he was brought in, Minkyun has been wearing a mask everyday. Nobody has seen his teeth or his mouth. Nor have they seen what he eats for lunch. Hyojin just likes to think it's a stylistic choice or he doesn't like the look of his teeth. It's better to mind his business. He pulls on the cold handle of the door and walks inside hearing the harsh jingle of the old bells. Everyone looks to be standing around the counter listening to Jaeyoung. Hyojin puts his bag in the break room and slides over to his spot beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you guys talking about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey Hyojin have you not heard about all the murders?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh yeah but haven't really been paying attention to the news."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyoung frowns at him. "It's pretty serious stuff. They say it's something, not human. At first they thought it was an animal but it's nothing like anything from around here. Most victims' bodies aren't found but the ones they do see are left in pieces or horribly deformed. It has no set target either just hunting people down at night. First it'll follow you, watching, waiting it's already chosen you. Then it will choke you to death or break the victims neck. It then rips them apart and does who knows what! I heard that creature eat them. That'd explain the teeth marks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You always bring up these types of stores can't you just say good morning like a normal person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly Hyojin had heard about these sightings but it freaked him out to look more into it. Changyoon ever enthusiastically read stories to him and he couldn't sleep that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw are you scared? Don't worry just call me and I'll protect you!" he makes a show of flexing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin rolls his eyes, chuckling at Jaeyoung's display. The bell sounds again and his head turns on command to see a regular. The boy walks over to the snacks and stares. He watches as he stands for what feels like hours. Finally the boy straightens and comes up to the counter. Hyojin already knows what he wants. Each Monday morning, Yuto will look for a candy they don't put on the shelf then shuffle up to the counter. Turning to the shelf behind him there's an empty space. Hyojin turns back to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Yuto, sorry I need to go to the back, can you wait?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." the boy says quietly. Jaeyoung draws him over to most likely fill his head with stories again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin ounces Jaeyoung's bare arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure not to scare him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry only the best for my son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto grumbles at that remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going to the back the lights are off again. He flicks the switch on and off but it doesn't come on. They really needed to get that professionally fixed. Moving closely he searches for the candy. 'It must be on the top shelf.' Hyojin looks for the step ladder but can't find it. He knows he's going to have to look up for it. Hyojin reaches up on his tiptoes trying desperately to pull something from the shelf. Behind him, suddenly a shadow moves over his back. Hyojin has an uneasy feeling stir up in his stomach. Staying still fear starts to paralyze him for some reason. He's never felt like this before. The person reaches up and grabs what he was just trying to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh did I startle you? My bad I just saw you needed help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minkyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin turns slowly facing his boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You scared me." Hyojin breathes out shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm...those stories must have gotten to you? You shouldn't worry...hyo." his tone startles him a bit. He sounds like he knows something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he was hard to read sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minkyun takes his hands and places the box in them. Moving back he walks out of the storage room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing Hyojin whispers, "Don't call me hyo."</span>
</p><p><br/>
__</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day things run smoothly. As time winds down his mind drifts to the cat. He wonders if it'll come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he goes back home there's nothing. He feels a bit sad but goes inside. Upon entering the house that's when the occurrence of deja gi will return again. Changyoon hugs him from behind and it startled him even if he knows it's coming. Arguably he was more jumpy today though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How was work?" Changyoon mumbles against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the same as usual but Jaeyoung was up to his stories again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arms around him slip away and a hand slips in pulling him to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it about the murders?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyojin nods, laying his head on Changyoon's shoulder. They sit there in silence. He feels himself falling asleep trying not to, but the song jb ring hummed is lulling his tired body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scratching noise comes from the door. His eyes squeeze in discomfit at the sound. Hyojin relaxes until it happens again. Opening his eyes he looked to the door. The scratching doesn't stop this time. Hyojin gets up and looks out the peephole, nothing. Hesitant, he asks who's there. Still nothing. Opening it he looks around seeing nothing. He jumps back at a graze against his legs. Quickly turning his attention downward there's the cat from earlier. Hyojin feels relieved. Changyoon comes behind him again spying over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A cat? Where'd that come from?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm I don't know I just met it this morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crouching down Hyojin says hello again to the cat. It meows at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey did you get us chicken today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did, it's Monday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip contemplating. Running back inside he goes to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY! Don't tell me you're going to feed the chicken I used my hard earned money to buy to give to this cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't be a baby it's just a little bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon pouts at him but he knows he's not really upset. He can't really say no to people.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Putting it on a lid Hyojin brings it outside placing it on the porch. The cat looks at him and then at the food. It does that one more time before moving to taste it. He watches happily as the cat eats. He'd be lying to say he wasn't feeling sort of attached just after this one meeting. Feeling bold he pets its head and it lets him. Hyojin feels like a new part to his routine will be added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he'd said it did happen. On Monday's the cat returns to him in the morning to leave up the hill as he leaves for work. In the afternoon it will come to him. Hyojin will play with, feed it, or talk to it. The cat seems really smart too and a bit mysterious. It doesn't have a collar but he noticed there's a chain around its neck with a tiny cat charm on it. Hyojin had a thought that he'd seen it before. Yet there's no indication an owner put it there. It does things that lets him know it understands. When Hyojin talks to it it'll even nod at the question and shakes its head no or that's what it looks like at least. It's pattern is a mix of dark and light browns, in long straight hair. He'd tried to research what breed but nothing came up. The claws were sharp and long with big teeth. Not to mention it's abnormal size. His eyes were dull and followed everything around. Hyojin just assumed it was a mix. He'd also decided to just call it Catz since every other name it rejected by looking away bored. It offended him a bit since he thought the names were cute. Catz was sort of a friend to him now as weird as that sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another Monday. Hyojin goes out his front door hoping to see Catz but he isn't there. A big hole in his routine. Glancing across the street the man isn’t out today either. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day Hyojin feels upset. Minkyun was missing and that meant he had to take over as shift manager. Against his complaints Jaeyoung turned on the news and his mind was full of those killings. People in their town were disappearing now. All of this wasn't gonna help his sleep schedule either. When he came back Catz didn't show up and he waited past dinner time for him before going inside dejected. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at their dining table Hyojin puts his head on his crossed arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon looks at his eyebrows furrowed with concern, "It'll be fine. It's a stray and strays do you know?They stray."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. It's just a cat. Not the end of the world." But it sort of feels like it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly you'd better not get too attached. And it might bring more into the neighborhood and it is not the best place for cats to just wander in this area. If you keep messing with this cat it'll be trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon seemed simply jealous and wanted affection from Hyojin too, which he almost felt like saying out loud, but he also felt his words held the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minkyun really did it now. He licks his blood on his lips. Undoubtedly he was covered in it. Getting stabbed wasn't the way he'd hoped to spend his night. Recently his hunger and bloodlust was strong. Some murders were done in a fit of delirium and he couldn't stop. On the other hand it was purposeful. He technically didn't need to kill humans but he did. It wasn't just something you stopped. Once you get a taste for it it's over. Like a freshly turned vampire sinking it;s teeth into the smooth expanse of a human's neck for the first time, sucking them dry until they realize what they’ve done. Instincts. The human he was after was more aware of him than he assumed. They put up quite a show of trying to get away. He enjoyed the fight and it actually got his blood boiling after a long while. All except when he was stabbed. When the guy finally died he flopped over in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching his stomach Minkyun leans on a brick wall shaking. He feels way too weak. Maybe he should've eaten more of that man but dragging a body was out of the question. 'I need to shift.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing heavy he drops to the ground and lets himself turn to cat form. Padding along the street he realizes this place is familiar. He'd brought himself to the hill again. He needed to find a place to rest until he healed. Minkyun pauses standing on edge, the smell of a human washing over him. A scent he knew. Peering up weakly, there's Hyojin sitting on his steps. Definitely not the best place to be right now but he was too tired to move. Minkyun makes a small noise. Hyojin sits up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Catz?" he looks over the small wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a gasp. Hyojin's voice goes in and out. He feels himself be picked up and then sat on a bed. Minkyun assumes his wounds are being looked at. They'd heal in no time but the image of a cat with a gash in its stomach wasn't a pretty one. Trying to fight sleep his mind goes black anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minkyun's eyes snap open to the dark room. 'Right, I got hurt.' He sits up feeling better. Touching his skin the wound isn't fully gone but it looks better. He feels better. He also needed to leave before Hyojin woke to see him in his room. Getting up a dizzying queasiness makes his legs almost give out. He's hungry, starving actually. His body is covered in the scent of a human no less. He needs to leave quickly. Stumbling forward a body stirs behind him, he freezes. When nothing happens Minkyun looks over his shoulder to a peacefully sleeping man. Watching his pupils slit, it brings a sensation. Each shift in his physical form he could tell, could feel it. Breathing heavy his feet drag back towards the bed. Hyojin. He was pretty naive even if he wouldn't admit it. Among other humans he enjoyed his company. Meeting in cat form was by chance and continuing to go was by choice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minkyun stands over Hyojin, he was so peaceful, so sweet. Honestly he'd always looked at him. Terrible instincts. He smells very nice, Minkyun almost thinks about eating him. That's all they were though, instincts. He tried to keep distance from everyone in his circle. He'd made a promise not to hurt him too and he meant that. Brushing Hyojin's cheek with his fingers, the other smiles in his sleep. Minkyun calms himself and leaves the room. He knows there's another who lives here so he's got to be careful. Creeping across the living room it's empty. Making sure to check out the window, he quietly exits the house. Finally shifting back and leaving up the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin sits up with peaceful drowsiness. That's the most he's slept so well in days of nightmares and nerves. The bed is empty beside him though. It's silly but it hurts his heart. How did Catz get out? Hyojin shuffles into the kitchen worried. Changyoon hands him a cup and speaks but Hyojin can't seem to concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his nails and then his knuckles, Hyojin clenches at the coffee cup in his hand. A finger pokes his face drawing his attention back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? Since when did you pick that habit up again?" Changyoon looks at him so softly Hyojin feels bad to bring up he's feeling so torn over an alley cat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just not feeling too well."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you are still having nightmares I told you, you can come sleep in my room again."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No I'm ok really probably just early morning blues."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so. I'm going now but later I will convince you to cuddle with me!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changyoon looks so serious Hyojin can't help but laugh. It earns him a smile as he watches his friend leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A boring Wednesday. One of many. Hyojin sits on the couch, legs pulled up sipping on his coffee. The tv is playing a show he knows not the name of but it's good background noise he supposes. He tries not to think of Catz yet it's hard. Maybe he should just take him in at this point. Would he stay though? Hyojin just wanted to know if he was ok. That wound was big and couldn't have been made by another animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scratch scratch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Head snapping up quickly Hyojin gets off the couch. He doesn't hear another sound but it must be him. Opening the door Catz is not there. His foot hits something. Looking down on the doorstep Hyojin finds a dead bird at his feet. It looks horrible marred with teeth marks that look strange. It makes him feel sort of sick. Who, no what, left it here? He couldn't just leave it there or Changyoon would freak out. Stepping back in he got gloves and a bag from the closet. Next, a shoebox from under his bed. Carefully picking it up he disposed it in the sack and lays it in the shoebox closing the lid. Hyojin stands over the trash can. His logical mind is telling him to throw it away but it must be from Catz. He'd heard that sometimes cats will bring you dead things as gifts. 'Yes but you're not supposed to keep dead animals Hyojin.' He sighs, gripping the box. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now there's a dead bird hidden under his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursday. Thursday's weren't that bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day til Friday however the busiest day of work. He's a bit late because once again there was a rat on his porch or what looks to once be a rat. This time Hyojin had to throw it away and also attempt to scrub away the blood on their doorstep. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing inside the store he leans back on the glass for a second. Jaeyoung hands him water thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok? It's not like you to be late...you've also seemed sort of down."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'Was it really that obvious?'</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My mind is scrambled, that's all. And if you're gonna ramble can you tell me an old story please? Preferably more wholesome."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him a laugh and pay on the back. For the next few hours the day drags on and on. Hyojin starts to come back to himself. At least tries to. From the corner of his eye he sees Minkyun come out from the back after not seeing him all day. Staring at him he looks different somehow. He must feel his gaze because his eyes turn making eye contact. It makes Hyojin feel like he's being ripped apart for some reason. His gaze is so intense he looks away nervously. Steps draw closer to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaeyoung I need your help with something." Minkyun says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin looks again with his eyes turned down. There's a chain tucked into his shirt and curiosity peaks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Minkyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your necklace look like?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin points to his chest. Minkyun's hand tenses it's hold on the side of the counter. A cold, awkward air sits between them. He lets go and snaps back to his cheery personality quickly though. Reaching in his shirt he pulls it out. A silver chain with a cat charm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! You mean this? Just something I've had for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin is shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, do you have a cat? Because I've seen that necklace on that one that always comes around. I can't believe it!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. No, I don't have a cat. Probably just a common looking charm."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can ask anything else he and Jaeyoung leave him. Hyojin stands in disbelief. It feels so familiar like they've met outside before. That's silly though. Minkyun wasn't a cat? And definitely not his cat, Catz. Sure they joke around about this before but no way. It was just a coincidence. It was just a necklace. For the rest of the day Hyojin is on edge again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin closed the store sending Jaeyoung on his way after convincing him for the twentieth time that he would be fine on his own to get back to his house.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> The walk back home feels colder than usual. The breeze of fall has finally set it. Wrapping himself in his jacket he walks slowly. Nothing has really changed yet Hyojin could tell these past few weeks haven't been normal at all. Was all of this just in his head?  It's getting more dangerous out but he has no choice but to walk for now. He goes in his bag to take out his phone knocking his chapstick to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit," he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It rolls over to the sidewalk hitting the side of the concrete. Jogging over he reaches down to pick it up. Something yells, a terrible noise. He covers his ears dropping the chapstick back to the ground. Closing his eyes Hyojin feels a headache at the loud noise. Then it stops. Looking ahead into the park the street light sends a fuzzy brightness. His body moves on its own for some reason. Stepping onto the winding path he tries to see. In the darkness of the trees there's a figure. His heart starts to beat and his body shakes. The looming body comes closer to him and he wants to run, to scream but he can't. All he can do is watch it approach. A cold sweat breaks out over him. Hyojin sees a creature. It's huge, way bigger than him. It's like a panther or something but it's walking on hind legs. It doesn't seem to notice him. It's body, it's covered in blood. It's holding a body too, Hyojin feels sick. A human body or what's left of one is in its deformed claws hanging lifelessly. He feels like throwing up, he has to leave before it's too late. This can't be real. Suddenly the creature shifts a bit and something glistens. Hyojin can't believe his eyes. Looking up into the street light a moth flutters around. The monster follows it with its head and grabs it. Just staring at it. Hyojin steps back and the head snaps over to him. He feels like crying. He stands watching and the monster looks at him covered in blood. Around its neck lays a chain dripping with clots of red. One he knows all too well. It smiles a sinister smile with jagged teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It speaks, "Ah...hey hyo..." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed this i am starting off fairly tame for this collection &gt;:]</p><p>also if you wish to see me yell about ideas and other things: <a href="https://twitter.com/sleepyhyo">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>